Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hip and ridge shingles for covering the hip and ridge connections on the pitched roof of buildings.
2. Reported Developments
Hip and ridge shingle units are used in the building industry to cover the hips and ridges of various building structures. As such, they are designed with configurations and materials of construction, which allow them to cover angled areas of a roof structure. Several asphalt ridge shingles of various shapes and folding patterns have been proposed for peaks of pitched or gabled roofs to provide for water-impermeability and pleasing appearance. For example, U.S. Pat. No.3,913,294 discloses a tapered asphalt ridge cover comprising a plurality of folds perpendicular to, and approximately midway down the longitudinal axis of the ridge cover with a fold at the front and to produce a small lip with asphalt adhesive on the lower surface of the front end. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,771, discloses a ridge cover with first and second tapered portions in which the cover is formed by folding the unit such that the second tapered portion overlaps the first tapered portion.
Folding of roof ridge shingles tends to create stress and breakage along fold lines especially when the roof ridge shingles are installed in cold weather. U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,711 teaches a ridge cover composed of a particular composition containing a flexibility adhesive in which the roofing sheet is folded back on itself twice in the intermediate portion of the sheet in order to form a thickened portion midway the length of the sheet with inner sections extending forwardly and rearwardly from the thickened portion. The ridge cover further comprises a T-shaped slit extending through the thickened portion of the unit.
The present invention does not utilize folding of the hip and ridge roofing shingles and for that reason cracking or breaking the shingles during cold weather installation is eliminated.
In accordance with the present invention a hip and roof ridge shingle is provided comprising three layers of a base mat laminated together by an asphalt pressure sensitive adhesive material, the top, weather exposed surface of which is covered by inorganic granules embedded in an asphalt coating. The first and second layers are of equal size and, preferably, are of square configuration. Each of the two layers has a head portion and a butt portion. The third layer is laminated to the head portion of the second layer.
The first layer of the laminate is designed to conform to the hip and roof ridge of an underlying roof structure without breaking or cracking. To reduce the stress upon bending, the first layer is a combination layer comprising: two L-shaped portions, each of which have a horizontal top or head portion, and a vertical bottom or butt portion in which the head portions are superimposed on each other and the butt portions are positioned adjacent to each other in such a way that a small discontinuity or gap is formed therebetween. The resulting gap forms an air space that closes once the product is bent in position and installed. The undersurface of the first layer is provided with a self-seal adhesive, covered by a release paper, for attachment to a roof hip or ridge. The top surface of the first layer is provided with lamination adhesives on its head and butt portions to receive and secure the second layer of the laminate.
The second layer of the laminate is equal in size with the first laminate and is superimposed on the first layer of the laminate. It carries at least one strip of lamination adhesive on its head portion to receive and secure the third layer of the laminate.
The third layer of the laminate is approximately equal to the size of the head portion of the laminate. Upon installation of the shingle units on hip and ridge surfaces of a roof this third layer will be covered by at the butt portions of the first and second layers.
The lamination adhesives used between the layers allow the layers to float or slide past each other as the shingle unit is bent over the hip or ridge of a roof. This sliding effect greatly reduces the surface tension present on the layers. The self-seal adhesives on the undersurface of the first layer reduces the blow-off potential. The laminate, preferably, is secured to the roof deck by nailing two standard roofing nails in the head portion, thus, penetrating and securing all three layers.
Examplary adhesives mentioned above include the following:
Self-Sealxe2x80x94Shingle tab adhesive part no.34562 manufactured by Crafco Incorporated (6975 W. Crafco Way, Chandler, Ariz. 85226)
Properties:
Softening Pointxe2x80x94ASTM 36=190-220xc2x0 F.
Penetration @ 77xc2x0 F.xe2x80x94ASTM D5=20-40
Thermosel Viscosity @ 350xc2x0 F.xe2x80x94ASTM D 4402=500-1500 cp
Ductility @ 77xc2x0 F.xe2x80x94ASTM D 113=75 cm Min.
Flash Point=ASTM D 92=475 min.
Lamination Adhesivexe2x80x94Laminating adhesive part no.34557 manufactured by Crafco Incorporated (6975 W. Crafco Way, Chandler, Ariz. 85226)
Properties:
Softening Pointxe2x80x94ASTM 36=180xc2x0 F. min.
Penetration @ 77xc2x0 F.xe2x80x94ASTM D5=50-75
Thermosel Viscosity @ 350xc2x0 F.xe2x80x94ASTM D 4402=250-750 cp
Ductility @ 77xc2x0 F.xe2x80x94ASTM D 113=50 cm min.
Flash Point=ASTM D 92=475 min.
Both adhesive products may be further modified by addition of Limestone filler/stabilizer from 0.5-50% by weight of adhesive.
Both adhesive products may be further modified by addition of Asphalt (Type III) per ASTM D312 form 0.5-50% by weight of adhesive.